


Nightmare No. 2

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dreams of more than just Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare No. 2

He touches wings, wings come out from the shadows. Light against his palm, soft, curved like the back they mold to.

His fingers slip in — plush, warmth, wet surrounding them. Pull out, they're oil-slicked with blood.

He opens his hands, book angle. A white feather gone gray placemarks the center, in the hinge of his wrists. Quill-like, the way it's tipped with red, like ink.

 _Write this down_.

He pulls another when the ink goes dry. Another, and another. Baring the angel to bald shivering, a pathetic beast, its back pocked with wide pores. Bloodwells.

Empty pens of keratin and plume at his feet.

The same unreadable word, over and over, etched into his own skin. Red as the angel's now, as pale underneath. He pushes his fingers into each fresh wound, the give of flesh easy, already opened. The blood warms him. He watches it coagulate too fast, crust around his fingernails. Like dirt.

Like dust. _Ashes to ashes_.

The angel says, "They should have burned your body."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: raynemaiden.


End file.
